digimonforumrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rikash Vishvadev Saswati
Rikash Vishvadev Saswati is the main character of the DFRP member and current moderator, Dartizo. He is notable for being one of very few Indian characters on the forum, as well as being the only current Makuramon Tamer. He is also a Commander General at the Digital Data Squad. Background Rikash was born in New Delhi, India, as the son of a wealthy british diplomat by the name of Hemansu Saswati. It just so happened that while his mother was a purebred englishwoman, his father was an Indian man who had moved about as a child, eventually settling in London and getting a british passport at around the age of fourteen, before going on to become a diplomat. Rikash moved around a lot as a child and even into his teenage years because of his fathers ambassadorial position, meaning he was never in a country for more than maybe two to four years. While he moved to Japan at the age of Fifteen, before this he had travelled to many other countries, these being (In Chronological Order): India, Mozambique, England, Tanzania, Scotland and finally Japan, where he is currently located. Rikash is also the leader of the Digital Data Squad, along with his companions, Honoka and Ryusuke. The three of them get along pretty well, and the guild runs smoothly (Most of the time). Rikash is generally a calm sort of guy, and likes to take things smoothly and as they come. He often dresses in formal wear for no apparent reason, and likes to make meetings official rather than just leaving things unorganised. He's usually a nice fellow, and will go out of his way to help good friends of his, however he wouldn't help someone simply because they were in trouble, nor would he try to make friends with someone without due cause. Character Story Most Curious Devices Rikash's journey as a tamer began at the age of fifteen, just a few months after he moved to japan. He'd settled in almost well to the school, but hadn't made too many friends, and was spending a lot of his time at home, playing games and such. One day, however, he found a curious little tamagotchi like object in a gamestore that was located at the mall in the Shibuya District. He wasn't sure what it did, but when he found yet another strange device, shaped much like a nintendo DS, he was convinced that something was up. Rikash travelled to the library downtown to do some research. Unfortunately, it seemed, there was little to no information about either of these devices on the internet, not that Rikash could find, anyway. However, what did happened was that he met someone. Someone who would later become a very close friend of his. This was, of course, Honoka Kobayashi, a japanese girl about a year older than Rikash. She to, it seemed, had the two strange devices that Rikash possessed, which Rikash managed to find using an easy to use Radar application on the DS like object. But Honoka also had an object that Rikash didn't have. This was some sort of large, round egg. He didn't really know what it was, or what would hatch from it, but the young indian man had a strange longing to get one of these egg for himself. But how? The Egg Appears TBC Enter: Digital World TBC Building of the ARCH TBC The Golden Days TBC Fall of the Panda Bear TBC Rise of the Monkey TBC Forming of Data TBC Personal Items Backpack Rikash's backpack isn't really anything special, simply being a black bag. It has a lot of zips, but it's not really special to him or anything. If he lost it, he'd be more annoyed about having to pay for a new one than loosing the backpack in particular. Some items he keeps with him are listed below. *'Lockpicking Wires: '''Although he's no expert, Rikash has some basic lockpicking skills, which is why he keeps wires on him. Just in case. *'Sandwiches:' Cheese, Pickle and Ham is one of the most likely, however chicken and pesto is another good combination. *'House Keys:' ''Just in case his parents aren't in *'Bottle of Water:' It's not good to get dehydrated. *'Gum: '' '''Trident Splash ;) Personal Defense Rikash doesn't particularly feel the need to carry any sort of special defensive weapons. After all, when you're as powerful a tamer as he is, who needs weapons at all. Makuramon can protect him from any real danger. Digivice As the leader of the Digital Data Squad, Rikash is entitled to a special type of Digivice called the Digivice iC. It basically has the same features as a normal D3, however it additionally has a feature called 'Data Storage' Which he uses to keep the two mercenary digimon he's purchased – Betsumon and PunkAgumon – out of trouble. If Makuramon sometimes get's uncontrollable he stores him in there to. Other Personal Items Rikash has also purchased several other items from shops over the Digital world. *Betsumon NPC *PunkAgumon NPC *Portable Gate Application. Other Information Skills and Talents Rikash has many, odd little talents that relate to his times in different places. These are listed below. *Decent Lockpicking. *Can Play a little bit of Drums. *Good at Organising things. *Can Cook, Mostly Indian Dishes though. *Fast Runner. *Can Build a fire. *Practiced Hillwalker. Personality Traits Below are listed some miscellaneous aspects of Rikash's personality that haven't been mentioned anywhere else. *'Communist Sympathiser:' Although Rikash doesn't truly believe that his should be a communist state, he does think that the idea could work. *'Likes To Dance:' Although he isn't brilliant at it. *'Early Riser:' While a lot of teenagers get up late, well into the later morning or afternoon, Rikash gets up every day at 7:00AM, regardless of whether it's a weekend, holiday or whatever. *'Slightly Obsessive:' Rikash occasionally goes through phases where he'll repeat a phrase over and over again until it gets extremely annoying. Not one of his more attractive traits, you'll understand DFRP Bio Link Use this section to link to your DFRP bio thread. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters